Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (侍戦隊シンケンジャー, Samurai Squadron Shinkenger) is the 33rd Super Sentai series,which began airing on February 15, 2009. Using samurais, animal gods and elements (note that Heaven replaced Metal) as motifs. Shinkenger is a portmanteau of Shinken (a sharpened sword) and Ran'ger'. It was the first Super Sentai series not to be adapted as Power Rangers series since Choujin Sentai Jetman. However, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was rebroadcasted on January 2, 2010 on ABC Kids. Plot The Shinkenger are the heirs of their samurai ancestors. The Shinkenger and the Gedoushuu have been fighting since the beginning of time. The ancient samurais succeded to seal them away millenia ago, but today the seal is broken. Following the tradition, the team is composed of a Lord (Takeru Shiba / ShinkenRed) and 4 vassals. Characters Shinkenger Allies *'Entei Shiba'- Takeru's late father & former Head of the Shiba Clan. *'Kusakabe Hikoma'- Foster father of Takeru Shiba and mentor of the team. They affectively call him Ji ("uncle" in Japanese). When he learns the Gedoushuu have returned, he gathers 4 vassals to serve Takeru and become the Shinkengers. *'Kuroko' (黒子)- The Shiba clan's servants who like their namesakes "set up" the scenery during the Shinkengers' transformation, and are not directly involved in combat. They often do chores when the Shinkengers are not in battle. **'Sakutaro Komatsu' (小松 朔太郎 ,Komatsu Sakutarō, 7): A Kuroko much like Ryunosuke around the time of Takeru's father, the death of the previous Shiba head resulted in Sakutaro losing his will to continue and broke his vows as he took to living as a fisherman. However, meeting Ryunosuke opens Sakutaro's eyes to the reason why he served the Shiba clan as he helps him in obtaining the Kajiki Origami before secretly resuming his duty as a Kuroko. Sakutaro is portrayed by Gotarou Tsunashima (綱島 郷太郎 ,Tsunashima Gōtarō) *'Mitsuba Hanaori' (花織 みつば ,Hanaori Mitsuba): Kotoha's older sister, Mitsuba was meant to be Shinken Yellow. However, she suddenly became ill and was unable to fulfill her role, leaving Kotoha to take her place for her sake. Mitsuba is portrayed by Reika Shigehiro (重廣 礼香 ,Shigehiro Reika). *'Richard Brown' (リチャード・ブラウン, Richādo Buraun, 14): An American who, after being cured of the Yamiororo Poison in Act 7, comes to idolize the Shinkengers, especially Ryunosuke, who he asks to train him in the way of the Samurai. After watching the others give Brown deliberately harsh training meant to drive him away, Ryunosuke takes him under his wing as his pupil. However, when Richard insists on joining him and the other Shinkengers in fighting Hachochin, he deems Brown unteachable, but Brown misinterprets this as him having already become a Samurai, and then interferes with the Shinkengers' fight with Hachochin, again. After reminding the Shinkengers about the Heart of the Samurai, resulting in the defeat of Hachochin, he departs to spread the Way of the Samurai in his home country. Richard is played by John Kaminari (ジョン・カミナリ, Jon Kaminari). *'Tsukasa Kadoya' / Kamen Rider Decade *'Yuusuke Onodera' / Kamen Rider Kuuga *'Daiki Kaito' / Kamen Rider Diend . *'Engine Sentai Go-Onger' Villains Gedoushuu *'Dokoku Chimatsuri' - Leader of the Gedoshu. He’s always angry for nothing and his comrades often suffer because of it. The only things that can calm his bad mood are sake (rice wine) and Tayuu. *'Shitari Honeno' - Strategist of the Gedoshu. He loves to test the intelligence of the humans with his experiments. *'Tayuu Usukawa' - Dokoku’s female intendant who he’s sweet only to her. She likes collecting beautiful things because she thinks she’s the most beautiful creature ever. *'Juzo Fuwa' *'Manpuku Aburame' - The main antagonist in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War, the leader of the Kusare Gedoushu (クサレ外道衆, Kusare Gedōshū, "Decayed Heretic Party") a group of powerful Gedoushuu who were sealed away three centuries ago by Restudo Shiba. However, he is revived by Doukoku along with his followers. He is destroyed by Kyoryu Shinken-Oh. *'Akumaro Sujigarano' (27-43) - A Gedoushu general. He comes from the bottom of the Sanzu River and seems to have a problem with Doukoku. He is able to create monsters called Kirigami (切神) by performing kirigami (切り紙). *'Nanashi Company' - Basic soldiers of the Gedoushuu. Certain are naturally born giants, they’re called the Onanashi Company with using naginatas for weapons. They're crab-like grunts that use swords for battling the Shinkengers. There is also a flying variation called the Ōzora Nanashi Company (大空ナナシ連中, Ōzora Nanashi Renjū). Their name can be translated as "Nameless" (名無し, nanashi). Appearing in the Shinkenger movie are the Kusare Nanashi Company (クサレナナシ連中, Kusare Nanashi Renjū), and the Kusare Ōnanashi Company (クサレ大ナナシ連中, Kusare Ōnanashi Renjū), who resemble normal Nanashi and Ōnanashi but in red garbed attire. *'Susukodama': A furred ball-like soot settling in roof of the Rokumon Junk's interior, appearing whenver Doukoku's infuriated enough for them to descend, annoyingly repeating people's words while giggling. *'Sakamata': Monsters within the Sanzu River that are more powerful than the Nanashi Company. There are also some Sakamata known as the Ōnosakamata (大ノサカマタ, Ōnosakamata), which are naturally born giant. Appearing in the Shinkenger movie are the Kusareno Sakamata (クサレノサカマタ, Kusareno Sakamata), blue-skinned versions of the Sakamata. *'Kirigami': Monsters created by Akumaro from real kirigami he makes by using his claws to cut paper in the shape of a monster. The first one he created was giant-sized and so far it's not known if he can create human-sized kirigami or only giant-sized. Ayakashi Warrior-Monster of the Gedoushuu. Before they were humans but they took an horrific appearence because of the imprisonment. Each one has 2 lives, which is what causes them to grow after being defeated. *'Kagekamuro' (1) *'Ootsumuji' (2) *'Rokuroneri' (3) *'Namiayashi' (4) *'Yanasudare' (5) *'Zuboshimeshi' (6) *'Yamiororo' (7) *'Hitomidama' (9) *'Okakurage' (10) *'Ushirobushi' (11-12) *'Nakinakite' (13) *'Hachouchin' (14) *'Narisumashi' (15) *'Marigomori' (16) *'Isagitsune' (17) *'Hyakuyappa' (18) *'Oinogare' (19) *'Utakasane' (20) *'Chinomanako (Diend Form)' (21, Decade 24-25) *'Sasamatage' (21) *'Urawadachi' (22) *'Gozunagumo' (23-24) *'Yumebakura' (25-26) *'Abekonbe' (27) *'Dokurobou' (29) *'Kugutsukai' (30) *'Azemidoro' (31) *'Happouzu' (32-33) *'Futagawara' (35) *'Sogizarai' (36) *'Mochibetori' (37) *'Ikusazure' (38) *'Sunasusuri' (41) *'Tsubotoguro' (42) *'Yomotsugari' (44) Arsenal * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone (変身携帯 ショドウフォン) - The transformation device used by the Shinkengers. Switches from Phone to Calligraphy brush. * Transformation Handheld Sushi Changer (寿司チェンジャー) - The transformation device of ShinkenGold. Resemble a piece of sushi. * Super Shinkenger - The power-up of Shinkengers. ** InrouMaru - A transformation device that enables Super Mode for the Shinkengers. * Shinken Maru - The Shinkengers' common weapon, has a slot for their Shinkengers' respective Secret Disks. * Hiden Discs (秘伝ディスク) - Disc containing the spirits of the Orikami. * Disc Buckle (秘伝ディスクバックル) - A belt worn by the Shinkengers, holds the Secret Disks. * Rekka Daizanto (烈火大斬刀) - ShinkenRed's Fire weapon and the group's finisher weapon, it harnesses the power of Hiden Discs. * Water Arrow (水アロー) - ShinkenBlue's Water weapon, a bow and arrow. * Heaven Fan (天国のファン) - ShinkenPink's Heaven weapon, a fan. * Wood Spear (木材スピアー) - ShinkenGreen's Wood weapon, a spear. * Land Slicer (土地スライサー) - ShinkenYellow's Earth weapon, a shuriken. * Sakana Maru - ShinkenGold's short sword * Kyoryu Maru - ShinkenRed's second weapon, used to call Kyoryu OriGami. * MouGyuu Bazooka Mecha * Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh ** SamuraiHaOh: a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh, DaiTenku, DaiKaiOh, Ika OriGami, and MouGyuuDaiOh combine. *** DaiKaiShinkenOh: a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh combine. **** ShinkenOh: a primary mecha in the form of a samurai that is formed when Shishi OriGami, Ryuu OriGami, Kame OriGami, Kuma OriGami and Saru OriGami combine. ***** Shishi Origami(lion) - ShinkenRed's first OriGami, Pentagon, possesses the Fire (火, hi) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's body. ***** Ryuu Origami(dragon) - ShinkenBlue's first OriGami, Hexagon, possesses the Water (水, mizu) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's left leg. ***** Kame Origami(turtle) - ShinkenPink's first OriGami, Circle, possesses the Heaven (天, ten) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's right arm. ***** Kuma Origami(bear) - ShinkenGreen's first OriGami, Square, possesses the Wood (木, moku) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's right leg. ***** Saru Origami(monkey) - ShinkenYellow's first OriGami, Triangle, possesses the Earth (土, tsuchi) motif. Forms a shield on, and forms, ShinkenOh's left arm. **** DaiKaiOh: a tertiary mecha that is formed from Ebi OriGami. ***** Ebi Origami (shrimp) - ShinkenGold's second, self-created Origami with the form of a shrimp, possesses the Light (光, hikari) motif and forms the DaiKaiOh. *** Ika Tenkuu Buster: a mecha that is formed when DaiTenku and Ika OriGami combine. **** Dai Tenkuu: a secondary mecha in the form of a great bird that is formed when Kabuto OriGami, Kajiki OriGami and Tora OriGami combine. ***** Kabuto Origami (helmet/beetle) - ShinkenGreen's second OriGami, form of a Hercules Beetle, which forms a Kabuto(armored helmet) for Kabuto ShinkenOh as well as backpack armor. Forms DaiTenkuu's part of right wing, beak and feather tips. ****** Kabuto ShinkenOh: a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh and Kabuto Origami combine. ***** Kajiki Origami (swordfish) - ShinkenBlue second Origami, form of a Marlin, which forms a Kajiki(rudder) on Kajiki ShinkenOh's back and a head armor piece which replaces the face. Forms DaiTenkuu's part of left wing and tail. ****** Kajiki ShinkenOh: a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh and Kajiki OriGami combine. ***** Tora Origami (tiger) - ShinkenRed's second OriGami, form of a Tiger, which forms a drill armor for Tora ShinkenOh. Forms DaiTenkuu's body and part of head. ****** Tora ShinkenOh: a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh and Tora OriGami combine. **** Ika Origami (squid) - ShinkenGold's first Origami, Forms the back armor and shield of Ika ShinkenOh and the extra Armor for the DaiKaiOh. ***** Ika ShinkenOh: a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and Ika Origami combine. ***** Ika DaiKaiOh: a mecha that's formed when DaiKaiOh & Ika Origami combine. *** MouGyuuDaiOh, a mecha formed when Ushi Origami combines with it's cart. **** Ushi OriGami(bull) - A massive Origami which pulls a cart, can combine with is cart to become the MouGyuuDaiOh. ** Kyoryu Origami(dinosaur) - ShinkenRed's newest and third Origami, a sauropod dinosaur with a blade-like head and neck, forms a sword and helmet for ShinkenOh *** Kyoryu ShinkenOh: a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh and Kyoryu Origami combine. * Tenkuu ShinkenOh, a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh and DaiTenkuu combine. ** ShinkenOh ** Dai Tenkuu * Dai Goyou, a mecha that is formed when Paper Lantern and Jitte grow to combine ** Paper Lantern and Jitte Mode ** Shinken Daigoyou Episodes Theme Song The show's theme song is Samurai Sentai Shinkenger performed by Psychic Lover (Project.R) Trivia *The narrator of this show is Hironori Miyata, the same narrator that appears in Hurricanger. *This is the first Super Sentai series that features a team-up with Kamen Riders. *1st season to have Mecha that is a hybrid of animals and shapes *1st season to Kanji symbols as visors on their helmets *1st season to feature a female Red Ranger in the Super Sentai Series. * Category:Mystic Arms